Spider-Man
In The Lazer Collection, Spider-Man appears, announcing his intent to save the city. At first, he attempts to shoot his web from his web shooters, but his web becomes stuck upon his hand. "The hell?" he says. "Hyaah! he exclaims, attempting to shoot his web a second time. This time, no webbing comes out of his hand. "The hell is going on?" he asks. Bending his arms and hands at his sides in a questioning pose, he asks, "How do I shot web?" He stops himself, noticing a man off in the distance. "Oh my God, it's Alfred Molina!" he exclaims, pointing off to the distance before bringing his own hand up to his cheek. Dr. Octogonapus appears in "attack mode" and Shoops da Whoop. Spider-Man appears no more. Trivia * Spider-Man attempting to shoot his web from his web shooters is a reference to the 2002 Spider-Man film starring Tobey Maguire. In the film, Spider-Man is practicing various web shooting techniques for the first time, before coming across the classic web shooting pose. * Spider-Man's failure to shoot his web, followed by "How Do I Shot Web?" is a reference to the "How Do I Shot Web?" meme, started by a famous incident in the Half-Life 2 "Natural Selection" mod. Since then, multiple images have appeared with Spider-Man questioning how to shoot web. The most popular image comes from a page in a 1984 issue of The Amazing Spider-man, asking the reader for feedback on the comic's advertising. The original text is "Don't worry. We have no intention of running more ads. We just want to run the ones that you tell us you like." Due to Spider-Man holding both hands up in this pose, he appears to be confused, hence the propagation of this image on sites like Something Awful and 4chan, with the phrase "How Do I Shot Web?" * Alfred Molina played Doctor Octopus in the film Spider-Man 2. It is possible the Spider-Man of this continuity somehow mistook Dr. Octogonapus for the actor who would play Dr. Octopus in the film's sequel. Because Spider-Man is acting out a scene from the first film, he doesn't yet know who Dr. Octopus is, and this catches him completely off guard. * In most continuities, Spider-Man would be fighting Dr. Octopus directly, or in this reality, his equivalent, Dr. Octogonapus. However, throughout the The Lazer Collection series, they do not face off directly again, as Dr. Octogonapus goes on to do other things, unimpeded by Spider-Man or any other hero. This implies that Spider-Man was indeed killed from this first confrontation with Dr. Octogonapus, underestimating his move set by believing he would be the same level of threat as Dr. Octopus, mistaking Dr. Octogonapus for the actor who would play Dr. Octopus, not anticipating Dr. Octogonapus firing his lazer, and generally showing "noob" tendencies like the typical "discovering your powers in the first movie origin story" combined with not knowing how to "shot web." This would be like the villain of the second Spider-Man film appearing in the first film when Spider-Man is not prepared, if that villain could also hover, flap his tentacles and fire a lazer, and thus catch this version of Spider-Man completely off guard. Note that a couple years later, Marvel would do something similar with the Spider-Verse event, killing off several versions of Spider-Man from alternate universes, some of whom are simply unprepared. Therefore, all signs point to Spider-Man being killed off in his first appearance in Lazer Collection continuity. * There was once an old Lazer Collection preview featuring the trailer to Spider-Man 3. Spider-Man's red suit started becoming black as the symbiote costume became activated, with the camera panning up to Spider-Man's mask. However, due to clever editing, Spider-Man's head was replaced with a Shoop Da Whoop that fired off a lazer. This video appears to have been removed from the Internet, likely due to copyright claims or a cease and desist. External links * Know Your Meme - How Do I Shot Web? * Urban Dictionary - How Do I Shot Web? * TV Tropes - How Do I Shot Web? * Encyclopedia Dramatica - How Do I Shot Web? * Meme Generator - How Do I Shot Web? Category:Deceased